1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine and method used on semiconductor devices. More particularly, it relates to a machine which properly adjusts semiconductor device leads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unintended deformation of semiconductor leads is a well known problem in the semiconductor industry. Heretofore, this problem has been dealt with by manually manipulating leads back into the correct shape when deformation occurs. The problem with this method however, is that as lead pitch decreases manual adjustment becomes increasingly difficult. Moreover, as more and more of semiconductor device processing becomes automated, it becomes less efficient. That is to say, manual working and handling of semiconductor devices for lead deformation becomes less desirable.
One solution to this problem has been achieved by Texas Instruments Incorporated which has used a lead conditioning system for certain J-leaded devices such as PLCCs and SOJs. However, no method has heretofore been devised which can handle gull-wing packages, that is to say, devices having gull-wing leads on at least one side of the package. The above-mentioned Texas Instruments system conditions J-leaded devices utilizing a diagonal stroke of a blade unit enmeshed with the device leads. That is to say, the stroke is from one corner of a four-sided package to the opposite corner. In other words, one edge of the package defines an x axis and either adjacent edge defines a y axis. The stroke is along a line defined as equidistant between the x and y axes (i.e. 45 degrees).
Gull-wing type leads have heretofore proved more difficult because the lead tips are not fixed relative to the semiconductor device and therefore the lead tip positions are more easily manipulated and less secure. Therefore this stroke along the line 45 degrees between the x and y axes will not work for gull-wing devices. What is needed is a system capable of conditioning leads for a gull-wing semiconductor device.